Elijah and Dmitri
by Gracey123
Summary: Elijah decides to seek solace in being a college history professor after Hayley shuts down any hope of a future relationship. What happens when he runs into a quirky new vampire in his lecture hall? Warnings: eventual general goofiness, smut, slash, teacher/student relationship. First fanfic so tell me what you guys think!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first foray into actual writing of fanfics. I'm kind of excited… and nervous. I've been reading fanfics for a while, but never had the courage to start writing until now. Please tell me what you think. Also, if someone would like to start looking over my stories (I'm not sure how beta-ing works), that would be super awesome. So yeah…**

**Oh there will be eventual slash in this story and all that entails (meaning smut) but I'm going to try and put in a good dash of plot and we'll see what happens when it comes to smut in a bit. But I really do have a dirty mind. **

Flashback

"_I'm sorry, Elijah. I really am." Hayley said in a somber tone." I can't travel around the world with you. I can't pretend that we can have a relationship. You know how screwed up that would be. It would all just work out better if I was with Klaus."_

_Elijah just stood stoically silent as Hayley proceeded to tell him why they couldn't be together. _

_He tried to keep his face expressionless, but something must have given away his devastation as Hayley adopted a softer tone. _

"_I can't choose you. My first duty is to Hope. And she needs stability. I can't be dating her uncle."_

_Even though Elijah knew that everything she said made sense, his heart still ached when he realized that he had lost another chance at love. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a chance in the first place._

_And as Hayley silently whispered, "I can't be with you." Elijah simply replied "I know."_

5 years later:

Elijah stood in front of the building and allowed himself to revel in his vampire senses for a minute. He could smell the freshly cut grass on the quad behind him combined with the scents of students walking to their next class. The hundreds of heartbeats thrummed and gave off a light humming sound. The sun was lightly shining and leaves were starting to change colors, but hadn't started falling to the ground just yet. It was a typical start to a college semester.

Coming back to himself, Elijah pushed his enhanced senses to the back of his mind and came to the present. He mentally made sure he had everything in order while he walked towards his destination:

Notes-check

Syllabus-check

Impeccably tailored and ironed suit-check

Immaculately shined shoes-check

He walked confidently into the middle of the modern building and pushed into a set of double doors on the left. While there were some students already inside, the huge lecture hall was mostly empty. "Actually," he thought to himself, "this is a really large classroom for the number of students." But he _had_ compelled the department administrators to give him the best lecture hall and the second best office (no need to make anyone too suspicious.) He refused to lecture in some small, dilapidated classroom on the highest floor of the building.

While he unpacked his notes, Elijah silently noted the rest of his students strolling in. When he did a headcount, he realized that only one person was missing. Noting that the starting time of class had already passed, he handed out his syllabus and began his lecture.

"Welcome to HIS407: A Study of Norse Mythology …."

Fifteen minutes into his lecture, Elijah heard the door at his right open. When he glanced over, he noted a boy with ruffled hair and the typical jeans and t-shirt ensemble of most college students. With a sigh, he stopped his lecture and started to hand the boy a syllabus. When the boy came closer, Elijah stiffened. After a thousand years, it was almost normal for him to listen for a heartbeat to determine a person's emotions. He had simply wished to determine if the boy was in any distress from being so late. However, he quickly realized that he couldn't hear heartbeat. "A vampire, how lovely," he thought.

Pointedly, he started lecturing again and tried to gain the attention of his students again. He pushed the vampire out of his mind. This was hardly his first time lecturing at a university and it was hardly the first time he had a vampire in his class. Many vampires simply looked at universities as a continuation of what they would do if they were human.

Finishing up his lecture, Elijah pointedly reiterated his attendance policy and his view of tardiness. He then dismissed the class. As the students hurriedly filed out, Elijah noticed the vampire lagging behind. As the last of the human students exited the lecture hall, the vampire approached Elijah while he was putting away his notes.

A/N

**So what do you think so far? Please review and tell me if there were any grammar mistakes. I know one thing I'm terrible at is editing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still up on the fence about whether I should put the actual smut up on a different site (probably tumblr.) I might end up putting a watered down version on ff. I really don't want my account to be deleted. ..**

**Also, Kol is alive in the story but I'm not sure whether I want to actually have him be in the story or be mentioned in passing. **

_As the last of the human students exited the lecture hall, the vampire approached Elijah while he was putting away his notes…_

Elijah finished packing up his notes and watched the vampire approach his desk. As he neared, his face changed from nonchalance to confusion and finally alarm.

"You don't have a heartbeat." He said in a lightly accented voice.

"I don't have a heartbeat." Elijah mocked back.

"Oh." The vampire looked exceedingly uncomfortable at this point and Elijah wondered exactly what he had planned to do when he thought he was human. Compel test answers out of him, perhaps?

The vampire anxiously coughed and added "This is really not going to plan."

Elijah simply stared back and waited for the boy to continue as this looked to be going in a rather amusing direction. He could do with a bit of amusement. He hadn't really had much interaction with vampires after leaving New Orleans. Sure, he kept up with what Rebekah and Klaus got up to. And he got the occasional report about Kol. But he had kept himself isolated after his last "broken heart." He hadn't talked to Hayley in five years. He couldn't bring himself to act in a purely platonic fashion around her. But he did make sure to send Hope birthday and Christmas presents every year.

Returning from his musings, he analyzed the brief stuttering statements of his student and realized that the boy had no interest in his subject and had simply planned to compel his professor to give him a perfect grade.

As the boy ended his stumbling explanation, he looked hopefully at Elijah and said "so maybe you can do me a solid and just let me fly by on this class?"

Elijah couldn't keep himself from glaring at this presumption and heatedly replied "No, I cannot 'do you a solid' Mr….?"

"Smith. Dmitri Smith, Professor….Smith."

"Dmitri…_Smith_?" Elijah said somewhat disbelievingly. But he couldn't fault this Dmitri for giving a false last name when he had done the same thing.

However, he couldn't let go of his assumption that he would be getting out of this class easily. And Elijah managed to give a five-minute speech on why _Mr .Dmitri Smith _would actually have to work for his grade.

As he continued, Elijah noticed a definite thrumming of heartbeats right outside of the classroom. A glance out the door showed several students waiting to enter the classroom.

"We can talk about this more in my office." He ended while expecting no fight from the vampire on this.

"I have a class right after this." The vampire said without making eye contact.

"_Lie." _Elijah silently thought.

Out loud, he said, "I'm sure you can compel your next professor to forget your absence… It won't be so easy to earn my forgiveness." He added a slight bit a menace to the end of his declaration.

Apparently, this was enough to convince _Dmitri _to simply follow Elijah to his office in silence.

Once inside, Elijah proceeded to remove his suit coat and place it on the back of his leather office chair while the younger vampire stewed in nervous silence. He sat down and proceeded to observe Dmitri with a careful eye. After he decided the vampire had fidgeted enough, he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk and the vampire nervously sat down.

Apparently the vampire was unused to prolonged periods of silence because, as soon as he sat down, he started nervously rambling. "So, I'm really_, really _sorry about the whole planning to compel you move. I just needed a higher level history class for my GERs (General Education Requirements) and this one fit the bill. I'm a science major so history is not really my thing." Elijah couldn't keep himself from cringing slightly at this point. "I just thought I'd give myself more time to focus on what I wanted to learn about…Not that history is not worth learning about" he added hastily. "I mean if we can learn so much from it." He ended lamely.

Deciding to prevent the younger vampire from embarrassing himself anymore, Elijah firmly declared "Enough."

"I think it's best if you learn an appreciation of history much deeper than you would get from my regular lecture."

As the boy moved to object, Elijah continued "This isn't a _negotiation_."

"You will attend additional history tutoring in my office three days a week in addition to lecture…."

At the deliberate scorning of his choice in last name, the younger vampire winced and said "You can call me Dmitri. That _is_ my real name."

"Very well then, Dmitri," Elijah announced. "Your first lesson starts tomorrow at 9am sharp. _Don't_ be late."


End file.
